Electronic components, such as exciters, power amplifiers, transistors, and others, generate heat as they perform their normal functions. Although these components are able to continue working effectively while experiencing some increase in their temperature, they cannot be allowed to have their temperature raised above a certain temperature, as this can lead to failure in the component or can severely lessen the life of the electronic component.
Electronic devices that include such components typically include means for removing some of the heat from the heat-generating components. Such methods currently include heat sinks, fans, and liquid cooling. Although each of these techniques is effective in lowering the temperature of the components, they are not easily integrated into hand-held electronic equipment, mainly due to the size of these components.
In addition, when dealing with hand-held electronic devices, not only do you have to worry about the life of the component and its failure, but you also need to provide a comfortable operating temperature for the user of the electronic device. For instance, if a heat-generating component is included in a cellular telephone, and the excess heat buildup is not removed, the heat generated by the heat-generating component can be transferred to a user of the device, leading to discomfort for the user.
Consequently, a need exists for a heat-dissipating device that can effectively remove heat from a heat-generating device, and particularly in a handheld electronic device.